


Not Alone

by EmeraldUrAFreak



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: College, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Greg Lestrade, Teen John Watson, Teen Mycroft, Teen Romance, Teen Sherlock, Teenlock, Unilock, idk things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldUrAFreak/pseuds/EmeraldUrAFreak
Summary: College was never an option Sherlock cared  about. Molly made him go. Until Johnathan Watson is going to the same one.. and it’s surprisingly normal. Then not so normal. Secrets are uncovered. Things are messed up and.. why is it so fun?~Also Posted On Wattpad~~Still In Regular Updates~~20 Chapters Is An Estimate That May Be Exceeded~





	1. Johnathan Watson

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my primary story just something I’m dabbling in so don’t expect regular updates.

~[Coverart](https://www.deviantart.com/emeraldurafreak/art/Not-Alone-809464185)~

Sherlock Holmes is a seventeen year old with black hair and skin as white as the snow around him. It was currently Very early in October snow was already everywhere in London.

He was walking home from the shops well home was a loose term. Sherlock was living with his parents for a short time until he was shipped off to college. His family wasn’t what you would call stable but that’s another matter altogether.

His phone buzzing brought him out of his head so he arranged the bags he was holding then pulled it from his pocket. Molly was calling that was odd she knew he hated calls must be important.

“Sherlock! Get your ass over where now!” She screamed and he pulled the phone away from his ear in shock. Molly didn’t swear she hardly ever raised her voice unless she was fan-girling which brought all this to a startling clarity for Sherlock.

“What’s happening?”

“Get your ass over here and find out.” She hung up after that.

Sherlock sighed heavily to himself adjusted his bags and headed over actually grateful to not have to go home. So he started heading to Molly’s flat which was just up the road.

When he entered he was bombarded by Molly and bearded in while she talked his ear off. He pointedly stayed quite not following at all as she got it out of her system. When she did calm down he looked at her questionably.

“Johnathan Watson is on in five minutes with apparently big news.” She said more subdued. This surprised Sherlock as he had a probably unhealthy obsession with the rising rockstar Johnathan Watson, he kept regular updates of anything to do with him. So it surprised him when Molly knew more about him then he did.

“How did you find this out?” He grabs the remote and fiddles with the controls until it turns on. “What channel?”

“BBC News. Just hit number one.” Molly pointed to the number and he quickly pressed it waiting as her slow tv buffered. “I have connections with everyone unlike you and they tell me when there are secret interviews. Your welcome.”

“Whatever shhh.” Molly never took his rudeness personal thankfully and just laughed slightly. They both sat down and leaned it as the television whired on.

The little icon in the corner said it was coming on next so they just had to wait. Time went by like sand in an hourglass that’s hole was too small for sand to fall properly through it. Single grains at a time slowly falling in time. Sherlock feels like he’s shaking it willing the glass to open and allow the sand to flow. Then it shatters hitting the ground as the sand pours out the side and Johnathan Watson shows up on the screen.

He’s sitting in an a classic interview room with various colors decorating the walls and furniture. The interviewer is a women good status in the media and good enough at her job to get him in her studio. Johnathan Watson sits relaxed lounging in his chair the image of calm. But Sherlock can make out little tremors ruining through his hands and right leg. He’s anxious. But about what?

He smiles as she introduces him and the crowd applauded for a time that was probably too long.

“So Johnathan how’s life been here in New York?” The women asked her American accent in contrast to his British one.

“Amazing it’s been really amazing. Especially the night life don’t get much of it where I grew up. It’s a nice change.”

“Yes you mentioned something about your hometown, some kind of big news? What’s that about?”

“Yeah actually that is why I scheduled an interview such short notice. I will be going back to London this coming week and attending the College For Particularly Advance. It’s just in Cardiff actually lovely place…”

His voice faded from Sherlock’s awareness as he head both he and Molly gasp in shock. He leaned back closing his eyes against the- what seems to be -incoming anxiety. He was completely shocked and had no idea what he has going to do with Johnathan Watson at the same school as he was attending. Small world indeed.

~~~

“Now I’ve packed you a bag of snacks for the Twain and extra-“

“I don’t care Mummy. I need to go now.” Sherlock complained as his mother continued to baby him and everything he was doing. “I’ll be fine if I need anything I will call or just get Mycroft to do it.”

Mycroft would be attending the same school as he was just for one year as he already had the four years before that. He had chosen to stay for an unidentifiable amour if time to get all kinds of crappy government courses and next year he’d be going home. That goodness he didn’t have to be there for that, Mycroft was insufferable on his best days.

“Alright alright. I just worry.” Sher replies with a sigh and his father gave her a side hug and stepped out of the house.

“Come on lets go before she gets all weepy.” His father said. He always understood everything he needed.

His father clapped a hand on his shoulder and led him to the car. They both got in and drove away while Mrs Holmes stands in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

“So detective then?” His father asked halfway there.

“Yes, so it seems.”

“Your grandmother would be proud.” Sherlock’s grandmother had died a police woman and even though Sherlock's mother was terrified of it happening again, she knew he had to do this.

“I know.” He swallowed a bit thickly before looking towards his father. He never brought up his mother so it was odd now and yet he showed no reaction.

When they got there they said goodbyes and his father drove off and Sherlock walked inside. Mycroft would be waiting somewhere to show him around but also show Molly around if he could find her. Really Molly shouldn’t be able to afford this school but her scholarship and talent in pathological studies.

“Sherlock! Sherlock!” He heard her scream at him then practically got thrown over when she ran straight into him and hugged him.

“Alright calm down.”

“How can I possibly calm down?! Do you see this place it’s incredible!”

“Shhh keep your voice down.”

“Oh sorry but do you see it, it’s amazing!” She whispered yelled doing little circles looking at everything. “And we get to be here at the same time as Johnathan Watson! Do you think we’ll meet him!? Oh my goodness I don’t know what I’d do! And do-“

“Molly!” She kinda yelled and the few people that were there looked towards them. He waved them off and the sound continued in the room.

“You need to calm down even if we do meet him if your freaking out like this he won’t want to talk to you.” That shut her up really fast. “So your good now?”

“Yes. Yes oh gosh I’m sorry. I’ll just stay quiet now.”

“Sherlock.” They heard and turned towards the voice to find Mycroft sauntering towards them.

“Mycroft.” Sherlock replies in a loathing tone.

“Let’s not start this until the tours over, yes?”

“Fine.”

And so we began.


	2. Thin Walls Will Talk

“Go away.”

“Sherlock. Your mannerism is appalling and mummy would hit you upside the head if she were here. Frankly I’m resisting the urge to myself.”

“I don’t care, leave me. You duty is done now go away and bother that boyfriend if yours.” Mycroft made an unrefined huffing noise and left. Sherlock smirked to himself from his place on his bed.

“You know you could be a little nicer to him. He’s just trying to help.” Molly said quietly from where she was putting away her clothes by the dresser. Always trying to be the peacemaker.

“Who cares about Mycroft. I don’t know why you defend him.”

“Yes you do.”

“Okay I do but it’s a stupid reason.”

“I’m trying to be nice Sherlock and not just for his sake but for Gregs.” Sherlock lifted his head to stare at her confused.

“Who?”

“Greg! You know we’ve been friends for a long time you included. I know you know his name!”

“Whatever.” Moly made a frustrated noise -quite like Mycrofts but more of a growl- and continued putting clothes away in an angry silence.

Molly and Sherlock shared a room in the center building on campus. They don’t usually let a male and female room together but the receptionist looked at Sherlock said ‘gay’ and let them room together. He couldn’t fathom how she knew with her job and IQ level of a squirrel.

Mycroft lived two floors below them with his flatmate Greg Lestrade. They were dating but had to keep it a secret or be expelled for campus dating which was prohibited. Greg and Molly have been friends for longer than her and Sherlock have and she introduced them years back. Sherlock made an effort to forget his name just to piss Mycroft off. He liked Greg despite everything. Greg was going to be a policeman a detective inspector so Sherlock would need him later.

“What’s that noise?” Molly voice pulled him from his head. He listened to see what she was talking about and heard the distinct sound of an acoustic guitar coming from the wall beside his bed.

“Seems like we have a musician in the building. Wonderful.” Sherlock replied sarcastically closing his eyes again.

“No that sounds familiar.”

“Just a song you know, I’m sure.” Sherlock waved her off trying to ignore the music that was in fact very familiar to him as well.

Molly stayed quiet after that just listening while unpacking. The sound was so familiar yet she couldn’t quite place it. That tingling feeling bugged them both for almost thirty minutes Sherlock trying to ignore it and Molly trying to place it.

“Holy shit!” Molly screamed causing Sherlock to almost jump out of the bed.

“Two swears in a month Molly I’m impressed.” After a moment of taking in her shocked expression staring at the wall Sherlock thought maybe she was going to pass out. “What is it?”

“Don’t you realize?!” She screamed jumping up and running to sit next to him on the bed then stared at the wall. “That is Johnathan Watson’s song ‘Pretender’!”

“So what?”

“So what? So what?! That very well could be him he was coming here and you know it!”

“What are the possible chances of that ever happening? One billion to one and probably even worse odds with my luck.”

A knock from the wall the music was coming from caused both of them to stop yelling and stare. The music had stopped leaving an eerie silence in its wake till a voice broke down their stillness.

“Sorry not to be rude or anything but the walls are rather thin and your screaming practically into my ear. So if you could just keep a bit quieter that would be appreciated.”

Molly looked over to Sherlock in shock and mouthed ‘Is that?’ and Sherlock mouthed back in equal shock. ‘I think so.’

“Are you Johnathan Watson?”Molly asked in an out of breath completely in shock tone.

“Yep. That’s me.”

Neither of them could hold in the scream and didn’t care when they could practically hear the sound of Johnathan Watson moving away from the wall. The noise deafening to even their ears as they screamed till their voices were raw.

“What the fuck?” Sherlock yelled grabbing Molly’s arms in surprise needing a stabilizer.

“I know!” They laughed at the absurdity and heard Jonathan's chuckle from past the wall.

“Fans, I assume?”

“You have no idea.” Sherlock replied astonished and wanting to pass out. They heard a knocking sound coming from Jonathan's side.

“What’re you guys names?” He asked quickly.

“Molly Hooper.” “Sherlock Holmes.” They both replied equally as fast and they all chuckled.

“Well Sherlock and Molly I’ll see you around campus.”

“Wait Johnathan.” Sherlock said urgently pressing himself to the wall as Molly looked at him questionably. The knocking sound game again along with a voice so Sherlock spoke quickly. “Why did you come here?” You could go anywhere, why pick somewhere you’ve already been.

“First, call me John none of that Johnathan crap. Second I wanted to find someone and I think I’ve found someone who can help me.” They sound of Johns retreating footsteps was all they could hear then a door being slammed. They rushed across the room to their own door to pop it open and look through the crack. He was walking down the hallway with a woman a tall black haired woman holding a clipboard, his assistant most likely.

When they could no longer see him they closed the door and fell against it sliding down to sit on the floor.

“Why did you ask him that?” Sherlock was quiet for a while Molly didn’t think she was going to get an answer till he stood up and went to his bag to unpack.

“The only thing I couldn’t figure out.” He began unpacking and she resumed as well.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“He doesn’t have family just his father and assistant and they go everywhere with him. Why would he come back here to ‘visit family like he said in his interview? It didn’t make sense.”

“Was that the answer you were hoping for?”

“No.”

When they finished Sherlock took out his violin and began to play not the melodramatic sad song he usually did but a beautiful upbeat melody of Johnathan Watson’s song ‘Pretender’. Molly found herself humming along and if she paid enough attention she could hear Sherlock doing the same.

That night Sherlock stayed awake thinking of not Johnathan Watson the quickly rising rockstar of the internet. But of John a boy who moved back to London to ‘find someone’. He imagined who John would be off camera and not through a wall but in person face to face, if he would accept Sherlock as the egotistical, sociopath he was. When he did fall asleep he dreamt of a John he could talk with and tease and hug and hold hands and be all domestic with. He dreamt of a John he could kiss which was something he had dreamt of before but now in more depth. His voice no longer disturbed by a screen and microphones but just a wall a very thin wall he was so incredibly thankful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Just small edit~ *not update*


	3. Bet You Twenty

“Are you going to introduce yourself?” Molly asked excitedly leaning on her clasped hands. They were sat at a cafeteria table lucky enough to have the same lunch period as John. (Sherlock was practically giddy at being able to call him that even just in his head.)

“No, of course not.”

“Why not?”

“Would you?”

“No!” She thought a moment. “Okay, I see what you mean.” Sher grumbled.

They both sighed longingly, staring at Johns table which had bodyguards and people surrounding. The thrill will wear off and people will lose interest, they always do.

“How long do you bet it’ll take?” Sherlock asked still not taking his eyes off of John.

“Take till what, exactly?”

“For people to bugger off.” Molly laughed slightly,surprised at his abrupt wording that he hardly ever used. Sherlock was far too sophisticated. Or at least he thought he was.

“I’d say two weeks. Tops.”

“I give it one.” He smirked at her. “Tops.” He teased mockingly.

“Oh, shut up.”

“I win, you give me a tenner.”

“Deal.”

~~~

A week later people had mostly left John alone. Sherlock won Molly paid up.

“He’s really cute you know.” Molly said dreamily once again staring at John. This time they were sat in a seminar that everyone was required to take. Neither of them were listening.

“A specimen definitely.” Molly looked at Sherlock oddly.

“I’ll take that as Sherlock for ‘yes, your right.’” They continued to watch on. “I bet you he’s gay.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because every handsome man is either married or gay.”

“That doesn’t matter. He’s not.”

“I bet you twenty pounds he is.”

“Fine.”

“Prepare to be proved wrong, my friend.”

~~~

Two days later the bet was ongoing. They were both trying to prove he was or wasn’t gay just for the sake of being right for Sherlock and Molly wanted to prove him wrong. (She also wanted new shoes and buying them with some of Sherlock’s money would make her feel better about overpaying.)

They were at the rugby tryouts now. John was trying out and completely owning the sport. He was definitely getting in, and looking amazing doing it.

“God, he’s hot.” Molly said practically purring.

“Mmm. I know.” Sherlock was closer to drooling.

“Look he’s checking out that guys bum. He’s totally gay.” They both looked upon him, scrutinizing his gaze.

“No, no. He was just examining his form look he’s helping him now.”

“His hand will probably linger on his butt.” It didn’t and John gave the man a pat on the shoulder they laughed then continued playing. Sherlock looked to Molly smugly.

“Told you.”

“I’m still going to prove you wrong and take your money.”

“Sure you will.” He sincerely doubted it.

~~~

A week later they were back and forth on the whole ‘is he gay or not’ thing it was getting out of hand. Molly would look at him just walking and call him gay. That’s not how it works. Then again when did anything work the way it was supposed to around Molly.

“Sherlock!” Molly yelled coming in through the door. It banged off the wall and broke through the silence of the library.

“Miss Hooper!” The liberian whisper yelled placing a finger to her lips.

“Oh! Sorry, sorry.” She amended quietly though not entirely sorry and scurried over to where Sherlock was studying. Not school but forensic files.

“Sorry, mam.” Another voice said somehow familiar though Sherlock just ignored paying more attention to the files. It was probably a boyfriend Molly tended to get them quickly and break up with them even quicker.

“Sherlock!” He heard her (somewhat) quiet excited squeal as she grabbed and hugged him from behind.

“Molly, if you could refrain from-“

“No, I can’t now shhh.” He heard her turn around to talk to the person behind him. “John, I’d like to introduce you to my roommate; Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock could physically feel his brain short circuit. It was as if time had stopped and he couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t think. He tried to rationalize. There had to be multiple Johns at this college it’s a common name. Molly couldn’t possibly have done the impossible. Could she?

Oh god. Was he her boyfriend? While he would be thrilled for her he’d be crushed, completely and utterly crushed. He wouldn’t be able to say anything against it just play along as if it’s fine. He could picture it all in his head. Going to their wedding probably being forced to be best man and make a speech and suffer to make her happy. He’d be the first to hear of her pregnancy then had to be there for the birth. Babysit while Johns on tour. Help host events, parties and fall into a deep dark pit of loneliness and boredom and constant state of hatred and envy at his best friend.

“Sherlock-“ He could feel Molly falling his shoulder and plastered on a smile as his thoughts continued to conjure things out of his control. “-are you alright?”

“Never been better.” He stood and prepared for the scene he may turn around to see. They were probably holding hands and holding each other close or something equally as domestic and sickening.

When he turned he saw Molly standing in front of him, concern still on her face. She was wearing those tiny ripped shorts and tank top that should’ve been thrown away ages ago and had makeup caked on her face. He didn’t know if he could bare to but looked to John.

He wasn’t staring at her butt or boobs (which were both threatened to fall out) or anything just looking at Sherlock. John had khaki shorts on and a stupid t-shirt that said ‘I speak fluent broadway and sarcasm.’ He too had concern in his expression but also curiosity and something Sherlock couldn’t place.

They weren’t dating. They couldn’t be. Even an idiot could see they weren’t. She wasn’t interested and neither was he. His attention was focused elsewhere. His smile turned much more genuine. Although his inner fangirl was flipping out he played it cool.

“John Watson.” John staid sticking out his hand to shake. “We didn’t really meet properly.”

“Sherlock Holmes.” He took his hand and revealed in the feeling of guitar string callused and ink stained fingers. Sherlock let go reluctantly and liked to think that John did when it dragged on too long. The bell rang (do they still have bells in college?) and John cleared his throat and started walking backwards towards the exit.

“Got to get to rugby. I’ll see you around.” John never took his eyes off Sherlock even when Molly said goodbye. He only did when his back hit a bookshelf and he ran out with the librarian chasing him down the hallway for knocking over books. Both Molly and Sherlock chuckled at the sight.

“Totally gay.” Molly said smuggly. Sherlock handed her a twenty pound note and walked away. He didn’t want to see her smug face but was grinning despite himself.

John Watson was gay, thank god.


	4. El Toro De Fuego

"You said you wanted to find someone. Who?" Sherlock asked.

"My mother, she disappeared two or so years ago. It was the strangest thing." John told him as they sat at the desk in Sherlock and Molly's dorm, like a proper investigation. Molly took notes.

"How so?"

~~~

"Listen here Mr Holmes, our mom loves us and wouldn't just disappear I know it. She is a good person and parent." The red haired girl spouted off obnoxiously. Drunk once again.

"'Is?' Not 'was a good parent'?"

"Is. She's not dead, I know it."

~~~

"My mother was a drunk, as good as she was a mother- -when she wasn't passed out- -she was still an undeniable drunk and an absent minded parent. Sometimes she'd disappear go who knows where and show up again a day later like nothing happened. When she disappeared that day we thought that was all it was, until she didn't come back.We looked all over the town- -the state for Christ sake- - Dad even filed a police report but they found nothing. Then a week later a large sum of money was pulled from her and my Dad's bank account, more than half was taken out. We weren't wealthy by any means, practically living in the dumps so when that happened we weren't left with much." John said solemnly.

"You keep say 'was'. Why? Do you expect to find her dead?"

"No! No of course not. It's just, it's been so long I hardly expect to find her at all."

"Hmm. Her relationship between the two of you?"

~~~

"She loved us both equally of course she did. A good parent wouldn't pick favorites. I remember going out with her and all kinds of stuff, Johnny hardly came out of the house. His head stuck in books all day." She replied sipping obnoxiously from a thermos filled with booze Sherlock could smell.

~~~

"She favorited Harry. Definitely. They wouldout together all the time wasting money left and right, money we usually didn't have."

"And did she have a job? Provide for you and your family?"

~~~

"Yeah, she was doing the car thing for a while. Selling 'em you know. And bikes too. But we were fine with money mind you, we weren't starving or nothing. Me being the good older sister and everything, I did a few things here and there."

~~~

"No, absolutely not. She didn't do anything when she wasn't at bars she was going around and spending money Dad and I brought in. He was working hours and hours at the hospital and I was getting any job I could get, it hardly mattered what it was. Then I got into music and got discovered. The only time she did work was when- -from what I'm told- -I was two and Harry was 6. She used to work at a motor company I think, fixing and selling anything really. I'm pretty sure Dad told her she didn't have to work, that he'd do it all."

"And about your father?"

~~~

"He was fine. I don't think he cares for me much though, he's always with Johnny. I don't blame him though we just don't get on well."

~~~

"Dad is great he is an amazing man. He really does love us and tried to give us everything, still does really. He is currently in the hospital if you would need to speak with him, he's been fighting disease with a weak immune system for a long while, any day could be his last."

"My condolences." Sherlock said honestly.

"Thank you."

"Well, that's it. Your frankly obnoxious sister can leave and stop hitting on Molly; she's straight." Harry had actually cornered Molly and started hitting on her far too obviously in her drunken state.

"Yes, of course. I'm so sorry about her. She's the worst, I'll get rid of her then we can talk." John rushed from the room to extract his sister from Molly. He came back five or so minutes later thankfully Harriet Watson free, but also Molly free.

"Someone came to talk to Molly." John said to Sherlocks questioning gaze. "Do you have any idea what happened?" John asked as he sat again across from Sherlock at the desk.

"Yes. I know where your mother is."

"How? How could you possibly..?" John asked in wonder looking at Sherlock in amazement.

"New Mexico, and I don't mean that as a cliche. In fact a number of ten so far missing parents or spouses in similar circumstances disappeared to New Mexico. This is because the gang 'El Toro De Fuego' is recruiting men and women well informed with cars. Reasons for taking out money probably buying a vehicle and disappearing randomly she didn't want to get a criminal record. It's rather simple when you think of the facts."

"Facts..?"

"She was well informed, in a poor environment. She hardly had any attachments from what I hear besides your sister, who I guarantee you knows whats been going on and has been keeping in contact with her. As I said simple."

"That.. was amazing." Sherlock looked to him in surprise and took a moment to compose himself.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. It was extraordinary. The police have been on that case for years and you just cracked it open in less than an hour." John replied in admiration.

"It's what I do and don't trust the police they're idiots." Sherlock said proudly.

"Completely brilliant."

"That's not what people usually say." Sherlock said a bit oddly looking down.

"What do people normally say?" John quickly asked.

"Piss off." Sherlock cracked a smile looking to John and they both broke out into a fit of giggles. It was undignified and silly but Sherlock didn't really care. After they had calmed down the laughing and high pitched giggles John stood.

"I have to get to an interview, thank you so much." John started to walk to the door before he suddenly turned around. "Oh, I almost forgot. Just as a thank you um I could tell Molly is a bit of a fan." John looked pointedly to the wall where John's most recent album sat on a shelf along with two posters and three little figurines. "So I thought I'd offer tickets to my concert next week, there front row. If you don't want to that totally fine but it'd be nice to see someone familiar."

"Thank you, I'm sure Molly will be delighted. We'll be there." Sherlock said calm and calculated in his expression. He was a rather good actor.

"Great. I'll see you both then." John said awkwardly leaving the tickets at the table by the door. "Um, bye." He waved nervously then left as soon as the door clicked closed Sherlock groaned. He fell onto the backrest of his chair leaning his head back and hiding his flushed face in his hands. He sighed to himself, irritated and feeling like the happiest idiot in the world.

He would never tell John. He wouldn't figure it out anyway.

He wouldn't figure out Sherlock was completely and utterly obsessed with him.

He wouldn't figure out Sherlock had been to every single one of his concerts he could get a ticket to.

He definitely wouldn't figure out half the stuff on that wall was Sherlock's.

~~~

"Molly, I have the best news you will ever hear probably in your life." Sherlock said in an almost shock of happiness as Molly entered the room.

"I was gone for like ten minutes, what happened?" She asked curiously coming to sit in front of his oddly still form.

"He asked if we wanted to go to his concert."

"What?! Why didn't you call me in? Did you say yes? Please tell me you said yes!" She yelled in excitement jumping and grabbing his shoulders.

"I said yes."

"Holy shit Sherlock! This is huge!" A small smile came into his face as Molly's split into a grin.

"It is isn't it. We'll be right in the front and everything." As Molly flipped out Sherlock sat grinning, wondering about what he was going to wear.

It would be the biggest decision of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh finally I'm back! The whole time I was supposed to be taking a break I was thinking of story lines and plots for future chapters! Hope you enjoyed this long delayed chapter.


	5. Three Months And A Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m guesstimating 20 chapters it may be more or possible less.. idk. Anyway enjoy!

It had been three months since the case of Johns absent mother. A report of the incident and a small hint at where the gang would be was given to the police. ‘El Toro De Fuego’ was dismantled in a night, sixty-seven men and women were found and put up for trial, fifty-three were placed in jail and ten went to the hospitals proven to be hostages. Unfortunately Johns mother was among the jail group.

John was devastated as well as his sister and father who had loved this woman more than anything. John had expressed that as much as he was devastated he was relieved she was put where he always believed she belonged. They would help her. Harry didn’t share his sentiments and left without a word.

It was over quickly enough and after the fact Sherlock and Molly went to John’s concert which was the thrill of of their lives. The music was incredible as was John's outfit which consisted of leather and little else underneath. They both got to go backstage and meet the other members of his band which thrilled Molly to no end who fancied the drummer. Sherlock didn’t find him entirely appeasing.

Within the time period of then and now Sherlock and John have become closer. As well as Molly and the drummer who’s named turned out to be, James, Jim or Joe? It was one of those. But with Molly off with her - “He’s not my boyfriend, Sherlock! Shut up!” - Sherlock and John spent most of their time together, doing anything and everything. Sherlock liked it that way when no one was around and they could just relax and forget John was famous.

~~~

“You know I’ve been thinking.” John said as he dangled from a tree Sherlock was sitting under. It was cold and snow was everywhere and each time John moved on his branch it caused snow to fall on Sherlock and his homework. It was annoying, to say the least.

“That’s dangerous.” Sherlock commented idly brushing snow off of his stuff. He smacked Johns boot covered foot away from his face when it came too close.

“Ha ha.” John said sarcastically as he jumped down causing more snow to fall into Sherlock.

“Could you stop that?” Sherlock asked slightly irritated as he tried to clear his work once again.

“Sorry, Sherlock.” John said as he plopped down beside him in the small clearing of grass far away from the snow around them. “I’m serious though, I’ve been thinking about what happens at Christmas break. It's November now you know it's only a matter of time before we have to go home again. Well you’ll probably go home I’ll be all around the world like some kind of piece of work to show off.” John grumbled as he picked at his thin winter gloves.

“First off, to them you are a piece of work to be shown off one with a rather good singing voice. Second, I won’t be going home to my parents. And third-”,

“Wait, you’re not going home?” John asked interrupting Sherlock and moving to sit in front of him to talk to him face to face.

“That is what I just said.” Sherlock stated looking at John as if he were stupid.

“Why not? Don’t you want to see them?” John questioned confused as to why someone wouldn't want to see their parents on Christmas.

“We do not get on, anyhow they have decided to spend their Christmas in America and I have no intentions of following.”

“Oh, alright.” John replied still not entirely understanding when an idea came to mind. “You know you could come with me?” He said quietly looking out to the snow.

“What?” Sherlock asked back, dumbfounded. The thought of going on tour with John was daunting and made Sherlocks heart speed up.

“Well, on tour with me. I know it’s a little ridiculous and last minute but I’m sure I could convince Nicole, that’s my manager, to bring you along. That is if you want to of course. I wouldn't want to force you-” John offered, then slightly worried he'd push Sherlock into something he didn’t want to do. Although it was Sherlock and he’d probably openly complain or deny it if he didn't want to go.

“No, not at all, I’d love to.” Sherlock said quickly, almost frantic to stay by his side. John smiled reassured and Sherlock smiled tentatively back.

“I’ll call Nicole when we get back inside. Speaking of which-” John got to his feet and held out a glove clad hand to Sherlock. “-come on, it’s freezing out here. You can do all your work stuff back in to the thankfully heated dorms.” Sherlock chuckled softly as John faked his teeth chattering.

“Alright.” Sherlock gathered his things in one hand and reached out and grasped John’s with his other and was pulled up. They headed back to the dorms in quiet just listening to their surroundings.

When they were walking inside Sherlock realized John hadn’t let go of his hand. He blushed silently as they walked into the heated building, feeling John’s warm gloved hand in his own bare one. They walked for a while until they came to their rooms hallway. “So you don’t like snow, anything else I should know?”

“What?” John turned infront of him. The hall was empty and nearly silent when John’s hand slipped from Sherlock’s. He felt the loss of warmth practically pulling away all his own warmth, chilling him to the bone. “How could you..?”

“John, I solved a case in one day the police couldn’t solve in years.” Sherlock tilted his head narrowing his eyes slightly. “Do you really think I couldn’t tell when you don’t like something?” John huffed out a laugh as he fell onto the wall, his coat scratching against the dodgy paint job.

Sherlock too, fell against the opposite wall feeling the rough texture of the paint and the ripples in the wall over years of use with his free hand. Clutching to his work with his other. He looked over to John seeing him looking to the floor with slightly glassy eyes.

“I wasn’t allowed to play in the snow as a child my father feared the cold, we would hardly open the door trying to keep in the heat. I think I’ve developed my own distaste for it. It’s different now, now that I’ve gotten him what he needs what we need, sometimes I think I’ve dreamed the whole thing and I’ll wake up on a springy mattress huddling together with my sister for warmth.” John admitted quietly shuffling his feet on the shiny floor. Sherlock stared at him, his admittance hung in the air and Sherlock felt the need to reciprocate.

“I have a phobia of needles. Probably from too many times missing the vein.” John looked up sharply staring at Sherlock in surprise and yet also in understanding. “It wasn’t exactly the best time in my life, but I’m clean now. Completely.”

“That’s good to know.” John murmured quietly, they stood in the hall in silence after that. It was a comfortable silence the kind people are almost afraid to break surrounded in the peace of it. “The dark.”

Sherlock looks to John confusion evident on his face. That seemed to be going around. “What?”

“You asked if there is anything else you should know, I don’t like the dark. It doesn’t frighten me necessarily just sorta puts me on edge. I’m not exactly sure why. Um..” John thought for a moment before looking up to him grinning slightly. “I’m allergic to strawberries, if that is of any importance.”

Sherlock smiled at him as well. “It is of the utmost importance, of course. I’m sure it is of importance for you as well to know that I am allergic to most kinds of fish.”

“The utmost importance. Though that’s entirely fine by me, I’m not big on seafood.” John shrugged then pushed off the wall. “I have to head back for prep rehearsal, you should too. You’ll need the rest for Donavan’s lecture tomorrow.”

“Definitely, I can’t stand her.” Sherlock replied moving to walk by his side as they made their way slowly down the hall.

“Me either, she drags it on for as long as possible and we never actually learn anything. Besides she looks like a witch.” Sherlock couldn’t contain a laugh and John smiled giggling slightly.

“She does have a multitude of witch like qualities.” They laughed again a much less controlled fashion. Sherlock found himself laughing more and more lately, smiling as well.

They said their goodbyes at Sherlock’s door and Sherlock headed inside with a smile plastered onto his face. He hoped Molly wouldn’t notice or was asleep. She wasn’t and she did.

He walked in and she turned immediately from her desk (Where she was reading a magazine on how to lose weight without working out. Completely wrong, all of it.) to see his ridiculous smile. She grinned cheekily and put her arms in the back of her chair watching him slink into the room.

“So, loverboy, how was the date?” She asked teasingly as he fell onto his bed opposite hers. Even with Molly poking and prodding into his personal affairs Sherlock couldn’t get the smile off of his face.

“It wasn’t a date.” He mumbled into his pillow before propping himself up on his elbows, changing the topic quickly. “I should be asking you that. How was.. I want to say Jacob?”

“It’s Jim Sherlock it’s not that hard to remember. But it was a lovely date.” She said dreamily standing from her desk to sit on her bed.

“Oh, so you’re dating now?” He asked not actually caring as she practically swooned.

“Yes, and it’s been brilliant”

“Hmm, I’m sure.” Sherlock said completely uninterested and just wanting to fall asleep. In the back of his head he though of when John called him brilliant and his cheeks warmed slightly. He plastered on a scowl that soon turned real.

“I don’t know why you don’t like him.” Molly huffed falling back on her bed and lifting the magazine back up to her face.

“Because he is as gay as I am, and as fake as that magazine your reading.” Sherlock grumbled and before she could protest switched off the light.

She threw a pillow at his head, he thought about flipping her off but then he realized she wouldn’t be able to see it.

He did it anyway, she threw another pillow.


	6. Boredom, Frustration & Failure

Winter slowly got more and more frustrating, time spent indoors was awful. But time spent outside was just as awful with John all jumpy by his side. If they did go outside it was spent in a tree- one of John's favorite activities -or on John's balcony with his guitar and Sherlock's violin. The days seemed to be stretching out as Christmas draws closer and with each passing day Sherlock becomes more antsy.

John and Molly have complained on more than one occasion though Molly is much more vocal.

"Sherlock! Shut up!" Molly practically screamed as Sherlock complains about being bored for the hundredth time. "Go bug someone else I have to study."

"The only someone else I could "bug” is John, and he's with that magazine fake boyfriend of yours discussing "business" or so he says." Sherlock grumbles fiddling with one of Molly's pens that she deemed a 'fancy pen' and was not to be touched. Sherlock didn't really care right now.

"Okay, one, you know his name. Two, what's wrong with the magazine?" Molly asked turning in her seat at the desk to stare at him incredulously.

"I don't care what his name is and how is that magazine helping with your figure Molly? You haven't lost any weight at all."

"I have-"

"Yes that's because you starve yourself and then scarf down those pills, which are not actually doing anything but slowly shutting you down." Sherlock jumped up from his bed and grabbed his coat and scarf. "If you intend to poison yourself Molly don't do it around me, it's rather addictive and I like to get hooked." He slammed the door shut on a very confused Molly.

~~~

Sherlock wishes he had John.

He was driving, yes he could drive. Driving was a calming method of trying to stay away from past addictions. Currently he wanted a cigarette.

Sherlock didn't know where John was otherwise he'd drive to him right now. He didn't want that weird drummer to be around John, he didn't want him to be around Molly either but that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Sherlock didn't know what it was about the man that put up so many red flags to him. He was just too perfected, without a flaw as if someone went over his life with an airbrush.

It was time to cash in a favor.

~~~

"I don't know what to tell you Sherlock. He's just a regular guy like you and me." Lestrade said as he sipped coffee, sitting at his desk.

"Not good enough." Sherlock growled digging his fingers into his hair.

"Well regular like me I don't know about you right now." Lestrade muttered as he does the search on his computer again.

"There must be something. Let me do the search." Sherlock demands moving his chair closer to the desk.

"Sherlock you're not even supposed to be here right now I can't just let you-" Lestrade was cut off as Sherlock takes the laptop and flips it towards him.

"Then don't let me, just say I took the computer for all I care." He grumbles as searches with every reference he can think of.

"That'll look good on your record." Lestrade comments, binning his coffee.

"Screw my record. Why isn't there anything!" Sherlock slams his hand against the desk as the search comes up clean again. "They must have been changed I need access to your physical files."

"Sherlock you can't-"Lestrade tries to protest as he gets and start to leave.

"Goodbye, Detective Inspector." Sherlock calls as he walks down to the basement. He hands the security guard Lestrade's ID that he swiped saying he had permission and they let him in. He searches through everything on any Jim M. in London.

Molly's boyfriend, John's drummer went by the name Jim Moran but Sherlock had a sneaking suspicion that wasn't his name. He searched through everything he could until he came upon what he was looking for.

Jim Moran wasn't his name well not officially, he was married to a Sebastian Moran but registered under a different name. His birth name is Jim Moriarty he had been all over the news two years ago. John's competition those few years ago until he went missing, obviously to get a new face and identity. He'll destroy John, from the inside out then steal everything.

"I need this copied immediately." Sherlock demanded of the guard and they did it without question and he was leaving. He ignored Lestrade's attempt at speaking to him in favor of getting in his car and turning up the radio.

He was buzzing with energy, finally something fun to do.

~~~

"John! Come on, JOHN!" Sherlock yelled banging frantically on John's door. He swore to himself internally and quickly went into his room.

"Sherlock, John is in Dublin." Molly complained coming out of the shower, as Sherlock started knocking on their wall.

"What?" Sherlock asked sharply as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, he only told you about a hundred times." She grumbles as she pats her hair with a towel.

"Why, why would he be there?" Sherlock demands looking at her intensely.

"Didn't he tell you all of this yesterday?" Molly complains again sitting on her bed and wrapping up in a blanket. "It's freezing in here."

"Just tell me Molly, it's important."Sherlock almost yells at her.

"Alright, chill. He and the band went to get all the equipment ready to travel for the Christmas tour. That is where most of them lived originally. He'll be back in a few hours, calm down" She explains calmly and tries to get Sherlock to do the same.

"Damn it!" Sherlock does yell now as he rushes from the room.

"Sherlock!" Molly yells after him and makes a move to follow when she realises she's only in a dressing gown. "Stupid idiot." She grumbles burying herself in her blankets. She can't believe she used to like him.

~~~

Sherlock tries to call John as he gets into his car and pulls out his laptop form under the seat. He checks the news and finds John is on BBC News with his band. He curses himself again as he gets out onto the road it'll take an hour or so but Sherlock could meet him at the ferry.

He drove as fast as he could and still missed John as his driver picks the band up.

He curses himself in every language he knows as he drives back. The whole ordeal is ridiculous and could be resolved with a phone call but John still won't pick up. He wishes more than anything he hadn't left maybe he would have more time to think and would have been able to talk to John sooner.

~~~

Sherlock slammed his car door shut and ran inside quickly, scanning his student ID card at the door. He ran up the many steps to the fourth floor where their rooms were. He heard what sounded like yelling as he came closer to the rooms and coming to stand in front of John's room.

As loud as the voices were there were so many Sherlock couldn't pick it what was being said. He sighed to himself as he leaned against the wall trying to pick out John's voice. He could faintly but he didn't seem to be doing as much yelling as the other people. With another resigned and defeated sigh Sherlock slipped back into his room.

The yelling was even louder in his and Molly's room, coming through the thin walls as if the people yelling were in the room. Molly was on her bed and looked to him in confusion Sherlock just shrugged and fell to his bed.

He failed.


	7. Anger < Guilt

With the sound of a door slamming the apartment building lapsed into silence. Quiet footsteps slowly made their way down the hall and the stairs. Sherlock sat counting in his head for three minutes before jumping up and heading for the door.

"Sherlock." Molly said curled up on her bed as he placed his hand on the door knob.

"Hmm?" Sherlock hummed turning around to look into her eyes in their darkened room.

"Good luck and tell me everything." Molly smiled lightly and laid her head back on her pillow as he nodded and slipped out the door. He padded the short way to Johns room a knocked quietly.

There wasn't a sound from inside just an eerie silence. Sherlock waited and waited. He couldn't hear John but he knew he hadn't left. He knocked again.

"John?" Sherlock asked quietly leaning into the door. Only silence met his quiet voice until Sherlock saw a shadow of two feet right in front of the door. "John, please."

Sherlock leaned back from the door as the lock was undone and it opened. John stood there wearing jeans and T-shirt like he always does with uncharacteristic sorrow written upon his face.

Sherlock didn't know how to react, he just stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. John eventually sighed and motioned him inside.

Sherlock walked in and looked around he had been through John's room before but only just to get to the balcony. He hardly had the chance to look around. Now that he had the chance to Sherlock saw that the walls were practically bare and it seemed like nobody had ever moved in.

Sherlock pulled a chair from John's small table and faced it towards him. John was leaning against the door and running his hands over his face.

"What happened?" Sherlock asked quietly into the silence. John laughed bitterly that turned into a sigh as he pushed off the wall coming to sit across from Sherlock.

"I got screwed over. Christ, this whole thing is my fault if I had just looked for a second I might have seen the goddamned signs." John muttered angrily running his fingers through his short blond hair.

"This isn't your fault." Sherlock said almost ashamed but John was having none of it.

"Sherlock, how is this not be my fault?" John said his voice raising on the verge of yelling. He stood angrily and started pacing back and forth. "I was the one to let him in the band in the first place, I didn't even put any of them on a contract because we were 'friends'. I was the one who stood on the sidelines as he corrupted all of them and didn't do a damn thing to stop them leaving. So tell me how could this possibly not be my fault?"

"Because I knew, John." Sherlock said instantly, coming to stand in front of him.

"How could you..?" John questioned faintly his frustration and anger falling apart at the guilt in Sherlock's eyes that he stared into.

"I figured it out this afternoon and tried to get you, believe me John I did. I drove all the way down to the ferry but I missed it by a few minutes and you we're gone I tried calling you a hundred times. I swear, I tried, I did and I'm sorry. I got back and you were already.. he was.." Sherlock trails of as suddenly there not enough air in the room and he's gasping.

John's calling his name but it's drowned out by the sudden ringing in his ears. His vision is tunneling and he can't feel his legs as he collapses into John's arms. He can't breathe, his throat is constricting and the air is so thin, it's not helping. He tries to clutch at John's shirt but his arms won't move as his body shakes with tremors.

Suddenly Sherlock is on the couch and John is running his hands up and down his arms. He's talking to him but Sherlock can't hear him as he stares at his concerned face. He watched with blurry vision while John tries to stay calm as he places Sherlock's hand on his own chest and breathes heavily to get him to follow.

Then like a switch and been flipped sound and feeling came back. Sherlock felt as John rubbed his arm and held his hand to his chest. Could feel as he exaggerated his breathing and his breath ghosted over Sherlock's face.

"Sherlock, just listen to my voice, okay? Just follow my breathing. In and out, in and out." John said trying to remain calm while helping Sherlock even though he was freaking out. He could feel John’s rapid heartbeat under his fingertips, matching his own.

After a few minutes of labored breathing and calming words Sherlock sat up slowly as John moved back though not far.

"Are you alright?" John asked after a few moments of quiet breathing. Sherlock looked over to him to see John staring at him intently and with a worried expression.

Sherlock nodded wordlessly and looked to the window at the icy storm that went on outside. The snow was swirling upward in an almost tornado fashion even though it wasn't the right conditions for one.

"Has that ever happened before?" John asked quietly trying not to disturb Sherlock's apparent thinking.

"When I was a child I would have panic attacks often but it has been many years since I have had one." Sherlock spoke just as quite yet dismissively, watching the storm brew outside. The snow slowly piling up on John's balcony as the storm becomes more erratic.

"It wasn't your fault, you know. It wasn't your responsibility to warn me." John says as thunder rolls outside.

"But I should've-" Sherlock turns to John quickly and tries to say but John cuts him off.

"It wouldn't have mattered Sherlock. It was already too late when I let him into the band." John says softly as he leans back into the sofa and looks into Sherlock's eyes. "It doesn't matter much though."

"How do you mean?" Sherlock asked suspiciously.

"Well, this isn't what I wanted to do, it never was. It was the best way to make money at the time to get Dad into the hospital and Harry away from that crazy woman she was going out with." John explains muttering the last bit, lightning sticks outside.

"Doctor." Sherlock announces with a tone of finality.

"How'd you know?"

“Indents in your fingers I assumed it to be a pencil but they're too fine. Metal object, anyone in the medical field was just taught how to use a scalpel. Then there's the way you treated me when I was having a panic attack, you were acting on practice. Conclusion, doctor." Sherlock recites as if reading a script.

"You are astonishing, as always." John praises just before lightning struck, the power goes off and thunder crashes as darkness surrounds them. As the thunder hits a scream comes from the wall behind them and Sherlock shoots up though John can only hear him with the lights out.

"I'd better get Molly, she doesn't like to be alone during storms." Sherlock says as he taps around the room to get to the door.

"Alright I'll get some candles and you guys can just grab some blankets and sleep here if you want." John offers making his way to the small kitchen to search through the drawers for a candle and lighter.

"Alright, I'll grab our stuff." Sherlock replies as he opens the door to the halway. "Oh, John?"

"Hmm?" John asks as he looks over to where Sherlock's standing, seeing his outline as his eyes adjust to the darkness.

"Thank you." John smiles to himself and even though he can't see him, knows Sherlock's is smiling as well.

"Anytime."


	8. Muscian Or Doctor Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for not posting for so long! I got this new app Animo and it’s very addictive! Anyway I hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter!

The storm lasted all night but by the time the sun was up it had cleared. The power hadn't returned and classes were thankfully cancelled. News travels fast in their building and apparently lightning struck one of the power line poles and took down half the blocks power line poles as well. Everything had to be replaced and the work could take somewhere from two to four days. Or if you were Anderson three years.

So Molly, Sherlock and John camped in his room eating everything in both their fridges they could. Well John and Molly did Sherlock hardly touched anything unless John handed it to him. Molly teased him when John left calling him lover boy.

"So your a singer that's studying to be a doctor?" Molly asked confused as she bites into a candy bar that definitely would have melted.

"Pretty much yeah." John answers scrapping the remnants of chocolate ice cream from the tub.

"Why?" Molly nods before asking sceptically.

"I think I'd rather be a doctor. I'd make a lot more money as well, so win win." John explains throwing the empty tub of ice cream into the trash across the room. It missed. "What else do we have?"

"Uh... Sherlock!" Molly yells at the wall.

"What now?" Sherlock's voice comes through the other side annoyed at being yelled at again while going to get "supplies." Yeah right. John and Molly giggled slightly like they had the last five times they've asked him to grab something when he's about to leave.

"Grab the popsicles!" She yells and a heavy sigh is audible from the thin walls.

"That's all I'm getting if you want anything else you're getting it yourself." 

~~~

"Sherlock, can you go get more ice from the school?" Molly asked later into the day when it was slowly getting colder out and yet there food was getting warmer until it melted. the school was selling ice for a dollar a bag and coolers as well but they already had one.

Sherlock turned to her with a 'are you serious' look as well as a raised eyebrow. She used her puppy dog face and John joined in.

"Please, Sherlock?" John begged and Sherlock gulped unconsciously. John made him weak, quite literally.

"Alright." Sherlock sighed getting up and grabbing his belstaff he headed out but before he did so he called back. "You both owe me." Molly and John both chuckled as the door closed.

"Now I know for a fact that there's more ice on the balcony. So, what was that about?" John asked after a few moment of silence and Molly turns toward him.

"I've been wanting to talk to you without Shelrock here for a while by that hardly ever happens." Molly replied with an oddly suggestive smile.

"We've hung out before, haven't we?" John asked confused trying to think of a time.

"Nope." She replies popping the p.

"Well, didn't we-" John tried to say and Molly just shook her head."Damn it."

"You know the only reason I'm here is to be a third wheel." She said as if it was obvious which confused John more.

"A what?" He asked entirely lost.

"Oh my god! Your a popstar, How could you possibly not know what a third wheel is." She asked exasperatedly.

"Okay first, I'm not a popstar, nothing of what I write is even considered pop. Second, what does that even mean? Is it a requirement to know that?" John is even more confused than before.

"You are so oblivious. Whatever the point is you're always with him." She points out.

"So? He's my best friend."

"Are you sure it's only friendship?"

"What do you mean, what else could it be?" John asks skeptically.

"I really have to spell it out don't I? Do you fancy him?" Molly says slow and precise like she was talking to a toddler.

"W-What? Why would I-. I-I don't think of him like that." John cursed himself internally for stuttering.

"Stop lying to me." Molly deadpanned with a glare.

"Okay so I have looked at him that way, so what? How could you not, I mean look at him. But it's Sherlock he doesn't do that? Does he?" John just spilled his guts and looked like he just told her he killed someone.

"I knew it. You fancy him so much it's borderline love." 

"I-" John sighed to himself falling onto his back on the floor. "I don't know."

"Just face it, John. Your a smitten kitten who's in love with Sherlock."

"I hate when your right." John grumbled even though he was smiling. 

"I'm always right." Molly said triumphantly then stood to look through John's cabinets

"Now your sounding like Sherlock." She just laughed.

~~~

The power came back the next day but by that time it was the weekend so they didn't have classes. John was fighting with himself on the matter of staying a musician.

"I might just be done. Honestly it'll probably be for the best for me but I'll get a bad rep for it." John explained to Sherlock as they walked down the path outside. "I just really don't want to let anyone down ya know?"

"I do, in a way. Though probably not on the level that you are experiencing. At some point you need to do what is best for you, John. I think this is your chance." Shelrock advised walking beside him in the cold, avoiding snow banks as they could. Spending so much time outside John became more accustomed to the snow though he still refused to touch it or even go near it. 

"You know you can be a strangely good influence on me sometimes." John said fondly look for over to Sherlock as he put his thin glove covered hands into his pockets. "Though sometimes it's the opposite."

"If anything I believe you are the bad influence on me." Shelrock said and John mock gasped making Sherlock smile. They both knew John was the reckless one, the do now think about injuries later one, especially if it was to help someone else. They also both knew that Sherlock was the impulsive one, he was rational in his thinking and logic of course but he could still make rash decisions and he did when it came to something he got too excited about. But they both knew probably too well that they could get the other to do anything so they were both the bad influence and occasionally the good one.

"What? When?" John demanded jokingly yet still trying to prove him wrong.

"Just two days ago you got me to jump out of that tree." Sherlock said sending him a glare.

"That was nothing." John says coming to stand in front of him with his hands on his hips.

"Reckless and stupid is what it was." Sherlock said putantly with a small smile forming. He stopped quickly so he wouldn't run into John and tried to conceal his smile.

"Yeah well you're the one that got me to buy you a whole new wardrobe last week." John tried to put blame on Sherlock but his smile ruined it.

"It was a sale."Sherlock defended his own smile growing larger by the second.

"It was ridiculous and there was no point in buying all that stuff when you had perfectly good clothes just sitting in your closet." John laughed a bit at the ridiculousness of the conversation. Sherlock narrowed his eyes slightly and John lost it practically doubling over with laughter because this was absolutely ridiculous.

Sherlock broke out laughing as well, even just hearing John laugh made his own bubble up. Ever since Molly talked to John about liking Sherlock, John has noticed a lot of little things about Sherlock he had previously overlooked. 

Like the fact that Sherlock's voice is so deep it makes him shiver and his laugh so sweet he can't help but smile. Sherlock's smile is soft and tentative as if he was afraid we had doing something wrong. His sentences were precise and thought out carefully, each word perfectly pronounced -unlike John's sentences where some of his words would mix into others when he spoke too fast- as if afraid to be judged. He walked and dressed with perfection and wore a mask to hide behind. John wanted more than anything to be let into Sherlock's mind so he could witness the brilliance that lies beneath.

"Come on, there's a food truck down the road and I'm starving." John said after their laughter dies down. Sherlock agrees and they head down that way in silence. When they get there John gets them food and Sherlock finds a bench to sit on and they eat in comfortable silence.

"Are you going to just quit being a musician?" Sherlock asks quietly after a few moments and John looks up to watch his expression.

"Well, yeah I think so. I'll have to talk to my producers, I'm still contracted for one more album but I'm sure they'll let it slide if I ask." John explains taking another chip from the box and putting it in his mouth before handing Sherlock one.

"Perhaps you should do the album." Sherlock suggests before popping the chip into his mouth.

"What, why?" John asks confused with his mouth full.

"It may soften the blow on the public." Sherlock says actually finishing his food before speaking.

"Yeah I guess you're right like usual." John admits smiling. "Let's go it's cold." 

"You're always bossing me around John." Sherlock teases trying to lighten the mood and John puffs out his chest as he stands up.

"Yes because I'm the boss." John says proudly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure." Sherlock says unconvinced and they walk back to the rooms, bickering back and forth again.


	9. Decide To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The key is in the name~

“So you’ll help me then?” John asked excitedly laying on Sherlock’s bed.

“Yes, I will.” Sherlock assures him about the fifteenth time that day as he sits at his desk doing his work. The door opens and Molly comes in, they still haven’t told her that her boyfriend was the reason John no longer had a band. They’d tell her eventually, maybe.

“What’re you helping him with?” She asks coming to flop on her bed exhausted from lectures.

“His last album.” Sherlock informs her as he did his research paper and wrote notes in his ridiculous hand writing that no one can read but himself.

“Wait so you’re doing one?” Molly asked sitting up excitedly any notion that she was previously tired out the window.

“Yeah it seems like it, according to Mr Genius over here.” John says teasingly as he points to Sherlock with his pencil. Sherlock smiles to himself and continued writing while John goes back to his own page.

“Can I help, too?” Molly asks moving to the edge of her bed to give John her puppy dog eyes that according to her no man can resist.

“Molly, John may not say it because he’s kind but you cannot offer him anything that would actually help.” Sherlock interferes looking over to her momentarily before looking back to his papers.

“Sherlock that’s not true.” John protested annoyed that he was being a jerk for no reason, again.

“Oh yeah and what do have to ‘offer’ him huh?” She asked sitting up glaring at him, he turns to her and looks at her as if she were an idiot.

“I play the violin, have taken music classes, as well as can write music.” Sherlock explains simply then looks at her expectantly.

“Fine, I have no musical experience.” Molly admits and sits back annoyed crossing her arms over her chest. “You don’t have to be such an ass about it.” Before Sherlock can retort John steps in.

“Calm down both of you, alright. Sherlock can help me with the music and Molly you can.. coordinate with manager.” He says and Molly buys right into his act. 

“Oh really?! Oh my god!” She jumps up and rushes to the door. “Maria!-“ She calls and the door shuts with muffled screams of excitement.

Sherlock turns in his chair to level John with an ‘are you an idiot’ glare and John shrunk in on himself.

“Mistake, John.” Sherlock says standing and moving to sit next to him on the bed. He lauded back against the wall beside his bed looking at John disappointedly

““I know.” He says and sighs placing his hands over his face. Not a lot of people knew it due to her cuddly, cute persona but if you got to know Molly you’d find out she is a control maniac.

“Good luck.” Sherlock says patting his arm and moving back to his desk. 

“You have to suffer with me, you know.” He points out going back to his paper as well.

“Yes but I have learned to ignore her you are incapable of that John.” He said going back to his writing as well.

“I am not incapable of anything.” John says putantly, pouting at his paper.

“That is not true.” Sheer says straightforward.

“Piss off.” John says throwing a pillow at his head.

~~~

Meanwhile Sherlock was suffering, watching from the sidelines as John went around dating anything that breathed. He could practically feel his life force slowly being sucked away with every new person John brought back to his room. 

He’d sit with headphones on, music up all the way still able to hear the noises through the thin walls. Feeling utterly and helplessly alone.

~~~

John on the other hand, he was running around after anyone he could get to talk to him to fill the space in his heart. He liked Sherlock and it was ripping him to pieces so he tried to get other people to fix him.

He slept with men, women and everything in between, hoping someone would help him to either get over Sherlock or even just be equal to the feeling he felt around him. No one even compared.

~~~

“Sherlock I can’t believe you! I finally meet someone and you scare her away!” John yells angrily. “Why? Why the hell do you feel the need to do this?”

“She wasn’t right for you.” Sherlock muttered looking to the ground as he sat on John’s bed.

“Don’t give me that, it’s not true and you know it. Tell me why you really did it.” John said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at him. 

“You wouldn’t understand John.” Sherlock sighed annoyed at himself and the situation. He couldn’t tell John it was because every time he saw him with another person he felt like he was being ripped apart.

“Then help me too, alright.” John said his anger slowly evaporating into concern for Sherlock. He sat beside him pulling his legs up onto the bed turning to Sherlock. “I want to know.”

Turning to John slowly Sherlock looked him in the eye. He wanted desperately to tell him everything he was thinking right then. How when he looked at him his stomach twisted into knots and when he thought about him he got this ridiculous grin on his face. How no matter how much time he spent with him and even when he’s right next door, when he couldn’t see John he felt like ripping his hair out. How he was hopelessly in love with him and couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

“It’s nothing.” Sherlock waves him off and stands going to the door but John was quick and jumped up holding the door closed before he could leave.

“No it’s not nothing. It’s definitely something just tell me.” John said glaring up at him hoping to gain information from the ridiculous man in front of him. He wasn’t angry at him he was just fed up with not knowing.

“You want to know why. You want to know why I lie in bed thinking every night, why my dreams are plaguing me. Why everytime I try to think straight I can’t because one person is messing with my thoughts. Why everytime I see you with someone I have to pull you apart or else I’ll fall apart.” Sherlock says, it all rushing out like a stream, he takes a step back not expecting himself to say that.

“Yes, I want to know.” John says softly leaning against the door watching him, he didn’t know what was happening with Sherlock but he wanted to help. He was honestly shocked by everything he said and unsure what it meant.

“Because John-“ Sherlock replies exasperated coming closer to him and grabbing his shoulders. “-I like you.”

“Well, I like you to.” John says confused as to why Sherlock has told him that after everything he just said.

“No, how could you possibly be so oblivious.” Sherlock said rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically. “I like you, like actually really like, like you.” He said slowly so John could understand.

“You.. like me..?” John asked his eyes wide looking at Sherlock like he was crazy.

“Yes of course I like you.” Sherlock said backing away from him. “I’ve idolized you since I first saw you on the telly. How could I not like you. But-“ He was about to say more when John’s lips were on his own, his arms around his neck. He placed his own on John’s waist and back holding him close and kissing him deeply. 

“I love you, you great idiot.” John said fondly as they gasp for air. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slacking in my updates I know, writing has become a bit difficult lately. But here is this chapter, hope you enjoyed, I couldn't stand those two so I pushed them together.


	10. Boyfriend Mine

“Do you actually idolize me?” John asked giddy as they pulled back for breath after another long kissing session.

“No, of course not. Just said that in the moment.” Sherlock told him distractedly staring at John’s lips.

“Uh huh, I’m so sure.” John grinned and pulled him down into a kiss. “You’re so bloody tall.” He complained without any heat as they broke apart once more.

“And you’re so bloody short.” Sherlock quipped back in the same tone kissing him again, letting his tongue invade John’s mouth.

John makes a happy noise in the back of his throat allowing Sherlock to take over.

“How did you get so good at this?” John asked as they pulled apart again, breathing becoming difficult, unfortunately. “No wait actually ignore that. Are you a virgin?” He asks curiously the question simply popping into his head.

“Why? Are you planning something John?” Sherlock says cheekily grinning and pulling John over to the bed suggestively though it’s more silly than serious.

“No, not yet at least.”John’s says with a grin standing before his bed before pulling Sherlock closer to himself and letting his face soften. Coming down from the euphoric high that they’d had been on to have this more serious conversation. “I don’t want to rush into this, like I have, and I know that you have as well into just about everything else. So it’s a relationship not just a one night stand, you know?”

Sherlock nods understanding entirely, sobering instantly from their playful mood to something a bit more concrete and serious. “Yes I do and I agree.” He lifts John’s hand and kisses his knuckles lightly.

“You do want that then, right? A relationship I mean.” John says watching him closely, hoping that he hadn’t gotten that wrong.

“Yes. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Sherlock says softly smiling and rubbing John’s knuckles with his thumb.

“Thank goodness, me too.” John smiles kissing Sherlock softly before pulling away lightly with a small grin. “You never told me if you were a virgin.”

Sherlock chuckles lightly looking down at John’s hands held gently in his own, cradled like they were made of glass. “Why do you want to know?” He asked simply, though he knew the answer, he’s not sure why he asked.

“Well if we’re going to do this it is important but I’m just curious really, there are rumors and things you know.” John says sitting on the bed and pulling Sherlock to sit beside him.

“I’m not.” Sherlock admits sitting and pulling his legs to sit criss crossed, watching John’s reaction out of the corner of his eye.

“Boy or girl? Or both?” John asks scooching back to lean against the thin walls that were supposed to be their divide and had now brought them together. He didn’t care much if Sherlock was a virgin or not, it didn’t affect their relationship or how he viewed him but he was just a tiny bit glad he wasn’t, it would make it easier when the time came.

“First time it was a girl though she identified as a boy.. I’m more attracted to men though. I’ve done both once of that answers your question.” Sherlock explains, neither of them were entirely pleasant and he was high as a kite for the second. He was told it was better with the person you truly loved and perhaps he’d find out if that was true, if they ever got to that point.

“Alright, you already know I’ve done both..” John tells him a bit awkward about it. “Sorry about that by the way.”

“Why are you apologizing? We weren’t together then, you were allowed to sleep with whoever you wanted. Although I’d prefer if you didn’t now.” Sherlock says moving back to sit against the wall with him, joking slightly to lighten the mood.

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on it.” John assures with a small smile, fiddling with his fingers idly. “It was a bit wrong of me though, I kinda wanted them to be you..” He admits quietly his light smile turning to a frown.

“Really?” Sherlock asks looking over at him curiously. He had just figured he wanted sex or something.

“Yeah. Sad, I know.” John says quietly picking at his fingernails.

“Just a bit.” Sherlock tells him quietly, watching him curiously. It justified it a bit he supposed although he still didn’t like the idea much.

“What are we gonna do now?”

“Make you a kick ass album.”

“Did you just use the term ‘kick ass’ in a serious sentence?” John giggles unable to keep the smile off his face as he looks over at Sherlock.

“I did.” Sherlock grins at the look on John’s face.

John shakes his head fondly, so much had changed between them, their whole dynamic had shifted and yet nothing had happened. They were still friends, best friends that teased each other and would hang out and everything but maybe with a bit more kissing involved now. That he would look forward to.

Sherlock reaches over taking John’s hand in his own and tracing the lines on it idly. John moves over a bit to lean on Sherlock’s shoulder watching Sherlocks hands move on his own.

“Is it weird that this isn’t weird?” John asks quietly after a while, he yawned a bit starting to get tired after the events of the day.

“No.” Sherlock says glancing over at John a moment before going back to his exploration of his hands. “I think this is how it was supposed to be.”

“Mmm me too.” John says softly closing his eyes and cuddling close to Sherlock, drifting slowly.

Sherlock sits there tracing the marks on John’s hands that hold his whole life story until eventually John falls asleep. Sherlock watches him sleep peacefully on his shoulder and couldn’t help but feel so incredibly lucky to even have met John let alone be -as odd as it sounds- his boyfriend.

Sherlock smiles softly at the thought and gently lifts John off of him shifting away and lying him down into the bed. He places a soft kiss on his forehead and gets his phone his phone -which he had dropped to the floor in the excitement before- stopping at the door to watch John a moment. He looked angelic the sunset coming in through the windows casting a lovely orange glow to his features.

He wishes he could stay but Molly would throw a fit and John wanted to take it slow so sleeping in his bed with him without his permission probably wasn’t a good place to start. As much as he wanted to go slow and have that experience, another part of him just wanted to go as fast as they possibly could before they burned out and got tired of each other. Sherlock couldn’t tire of John but he wasn’t sure about John’s preferences, then again he knew he had a few trust issues so that probably wasn’t helping his thoughts on the matter.

Sherlock shook himself to disband his thoughts which seemed to be spiraling downwards before flicking off the light and exiting John’s room then walking the few steps back to his own. He opened the door to his room quietly and closed it gently hoping Molly was asleep and crept into his bed.

He had just gotten comfortable when he heard footsteps across the battered carpet they called a floor.

The lights flicked on and Sherlock groaned quietly at the sudden light sitting up and looking at Molly through squinted eyes due to the harsh lighting.

Molly crosses her arms over her chest, assesses him a moment before making a sort of ‘ah hah’ noise feeling very pleased with herself.

“What is it?” Sherlock asks annoyed that he didn’t know why she was so smug.

“You had sex, didn’t you.” Molly says very proud at herself for seeing or observing as Sherlock was always telling her to do.

“What? No, of course, I didn’t!” Sherlock protests looking at her as if she were crazy and ignoring the light blush on his cheeks at the thought.

“Then why do you look so guilty?” She adds suspiciously, positive that something had happened.

“I don’t!” Sherlock defended trying to ignore the conversation laying back down and pulling the blankets up to his chin.

“Yes you do. Come on, tell me.” Molly tries to get it out of him, moving to sit on the edge of his bed just to keep the conversation going. “I won’t judge you or anything you know, just tell me.”

“I may have..” Sherlock said quietly mumbling so much that most of what he said was just noise in the mattress.

“Speak up.” She pushes his arm lightly trying to hear what he’s saying.

“I may have just gotten a boyfriend.” Sherlock says failing to hold in a smile at the statement.

“What?” Molly asks standing and looking at him shocked. “You’re serious?”

“Yes, I’m serious.” He grins and sits up looking at her excitedly. “I have a boyfriend.”

“This is so great! Who is he, do I know him?” She shoots off questions sitting beside him trying not to scream in pure happiness for Sherlock.

“Well yes, but I don’t know if I’m supposed to tell you yet.” Sherlock says his excitement tainted with nervousness, he hadn’t actually asked John if he wanted to tell people and he didn’t want to betray his trust.

“Yes but I won’t tell anyone, I promise. Please Sherlock, tell me. I’m dying to know!” Molly begs clasping her hands and trying to make him tell her with the puppy dog eyes that John had done.

“...Alright.” Sherlock caves uncertainly but hopefully this will be for the best. “You really can’t tell anyone before I talk to him though, okay?”

“Yes of course now tell me.” She says impatiently practically bouncing in the spot in anticipation.

“It’s John.”

This is the point where Molly short circuits, she doesn’t move, speak or even blink for what must be over two minutes straight. She just sits there staring into -what feels like- Sherlock’s soul for a lifetime.

“..like Johnathan Watson ‘John’?” She asks uncomprehending of what she’s being told.

“Yes.” Sherlock says simply watching her concerned for a minute. “Are you okay?”

“Just silently exploding but yeah I’m great.” Is how she replies in a odd tone and promptly stands, goes to her bed, falls onto it and screams into her pillow in what Sherlock hopes is joy.

That or she may be dying of shock.


	11. Working Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only just realized how OOC the characters are. I apologize but I can’t fix it now so.. whatever just roll with it XD

“Are you okay?” Sherlock asks after Molly has screamed her heart out and is now just laying there on her bed.

“Oh my goodness!” Molly yelled into her pillow before turning and jumping up from her bed to hug Sherlock.

“You’re not angry then?” Sherlock asks hesitantly hugging her back, lightly.

“Why would I be angry? This is huge.” She exclaims happily moving back and holding his shoulders.

“I didn’t know if you’d be jealous or something.” Sherlock says feeling a bit silly for thinking that way now.

“Of course not.” Molly chuckles pushing him teasingly. “I have Jim but this is amazing, I’m so happy for you.”

“Molly about Jim…” Sherlock started but not sure how to continue simply shifted nervously not wanting to tell her.

“What about Jim? If this is about you not liking him..” Molly says in a ‘not again’ type of tone as she rolls her eyes and sits on her bed.

“No, it’s not about that. He’s not who he says he is.” He says gently sitting down on his own bed across from her, dreading this conversation and wondering if he should wait to talk about this with John.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Molly asks confused realizing that Sherlock was being serious and starting to act the same.

“Let’s just talk about this is in the morning, okay?” Sherlock says wanting to do this with John he couldn’t figure out the words alone.

“Sherlock, what’s going on?” She asks anyway getting concerned now.

“I’ll explain it in the morning.” He says quickly regretting even starting this topic in the first place before standing to put in pajamas.

“You can’t just tell me now?” Molly asks extremely curious now especially to why Sherlock was acting so odd.

Sherlock shakes his head and changed quickly not even caring about Molly watching him then. “Tomorrow.” He says and moves back to his bed climbing into it.

“Alright, fine.” Molly says laying back into her bed herself. She didn’t want to push sherlock but she was concerned as to what he was talking about and didn’t know if she’d be able to sleep that night because if it.

Sherlock pulls the blankets up over himself, shifting closer to the wall where he knew John was laying on the other side. He couldn’t do this alone and John would know how to tell her gently while Sherlock only knew how to be blunt. John was much better with people.

With that thought, Sherlock fell asleep leaving Molly to worry about what he was going to tell her.

~~~

The next day Molly and Sherlock’s talk is forgotten or at least by Molly, Sherlock spends the whole day hoping she won’t bring it up and trying to get a moment alone with John.

Sherlock has taken to simply avoiding Molly to the best of his abilities until John can come explain it to her. He had no idea how to do this, how to break it to her gently and he didn’t want to hurt her.

He went to his classes as usual, hardly paying attention and walking the halls idly in his free time between classes. He solved cases on his laptop that people sent him while he waited for John to be done with his music class. He had created a website a while ago but it was finally getting some attention and he was receiving some interesting cases online to occupy him.

“Sherlock.” John calls excitedly as he leaves the classroom practically running over to Sherlock his bags hanging from his shoulders. “Come on, come on!”

“What are you so excited about?” Sherlock asks smiling fondly as John reaches him. He closes his laptop and stands taking a few of John’s bags he catches his breath.

“I have this great song idea but I need your help.” John says happily and takes Sherlocks am with his free hand pulling him down the corridor.

“Alright I’m coming.” Sherlock chuckles following him quickly as John rushes through the halls to get back to his room. John grins and starts to run pulling Sherlock along with him as they run through the halls, dodging people as they go.

It was exhilarating running with John even over something so simple but he mind. They ignored angry teachers telling hem not to run in the halls rushing about as fast as they could. They run up staircases many of them until they reached Johns room. John unlocked his door with fumbling hands with how exited he was and they tumbled inside.

“Alright, come on!” John says exitedly and drops his stuff findings paper and pencil and quickly start writing out what was in his head. Sherlock watches from over Johns shoulder as he writes out a song lyrics and even a few starter notes were there already. “How’s this?” He asks handing it to Sherlock and watching nervously as he read it over.

“How do you come up with this so quickly?” Sherlock asks as he reads over it briefly smiling at the lyrics.

“I don’t know. What do you think?” Johns asks brushing hair out of his face that was getting too long and into his eyes.

“This is really good, though I think I’d switch this note here.” Sherlock says pointing out a note he thought would be better changed and they got started. He forgot about his conversation with Molly as they started working on this project.

They wrote and rewrote everything multiple times until they had something concrete and then worked on the sound. Notes and what instrument what went best until a song was formed.

“Do you think I could get Molly to sing it?” John asks playing the notes over again on his guitar sprawled out on the couch.

“She would be thrilled but are you sure you want her to?” Sherlock asks skeptically going over their lyrics again wanting to make sure everything was perfect from his place sitting on the floor.

“Yeah, I want you guys to be apart of this and Molly has a nice voice I think.” John smiles a bit tapping his foot to the beat, leaning his head back against the back of the couch.

“Are you spying on her? Should I be jealous?” Sherlock asks jokingly grinning as he grabs Johns laptop to type out the final draft of the song to give to his producers.

“Hey the walls are thin.” John defended chuckling lightly. “Though I wouldn’t mind if you got jealous it would suit you I’m sure.”

Sherlock shakes his head before thinking about Molly a moment and remembering their conversation. “Oh right. We need to tell Molly about Jim.”

“Oh shoot, you’re right. I had completely forgotten.” John says worriedly stilling what he was doing and running his fingers through his hair. “She’s going to flip.”

“Probably yes.” Sherlock stands stretching a bit as he stands. “I’m going to grab that file I stole from Lestrade.”

“I can’t believe he’s a detective already, I feel like he just graduated.” John muses to himself falling back against the couch stretching out across it.

“And I can’t believe he’s sleeping with my brother.” Sherlock gags comically and leaves the room to go to his own and grab the file.

John chuckles even when Sherlock leaves he smiles to himself softly. Things really had changed, for better or for worse, he didn’t know yet but so far it has been the latter.

He hoped Molly didn’t take the news too badly, he still wanted to be able to work with her and be her friend. For now he could only wait and see.


End file.
